Severus Snape
by xRestlessme
Summary: Little snippets into the life of Severus Snape. Rated K for mild, mild violence.


_My apologies if how the story is written is in anyway confusing. It goes past, present, then past once again._

_So hopefully that clears up any confusion. _

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me_

* * *

Bringing his arm up, the glass smashed to pieces. Cowering, in the middle of the room, dark eyes burned holes into his father's face.

Blood dripped onto the stained white carpet, joining marks from before.

_His father was a disgusting man, a foul muggle._

Long legs strode across the room, one hand strangling the black hair. A fist hit his face, nose cracking. Another landed in his gut, all air escaping.

Falling to his knees, glass crunched beneath him. Face hit the ground, groaning softly. He wasn't allowed to show pain, even if it felt like his skull had been split into two.

Severus Snape glared at the form of his father with hate.

Long fingers quickly wrote onto the wrinkled parchments of his students. Wincing slightly, he stopped, allowing a hand to touch the old wound.

His nose hadn't been the straightest as a child, but even now he could understand why students in secret referred to his as the vulture.

Returning to correcting essays, a brief smile appeared onto his normally stony face. It was written as perfectly as if he'd written it himself.

And of course it would belong to the muggleborn Granger, his eyes drifting up the name. Scowling at the name of Harry Potter, Severus quickly located Granger's page.

Nothing was the same.

Brow furrowing, he leaned into Harry's page more, eyes lighting as he began to recognize the word arrangement. The quill in his hand snapped, angry flowing into his mind.

This was his, the only thing he could call his own!

Harry Potter would never be the Half-blood Prince.

­

Glancing through the space between books, he let out a sigh.

A thin back covered with a jacket, breathed in and out. Thick red hair fell in folds like silk, drifting off the table.

Soft snores, like music, reached his ears.

The neighborhood library was rather large for such a small crowd. No one ever came here, for a large park had just opened.

Severus walked forward, slipping into the seat besides the sleeping girl. Pushing oily hair from his view, he looked down at the beauty.

"Lily…you may want to get up," he muttered, dryly. The girl did not respond, only letting out a short snort.

Smirking, Severus extended his hand, shaking her.

Green eyes exposed themselves to the dim light, confused. Upon seeing the pale boy, she smiled.

"Sev, how long have you been here? I feel so stupid, falling asleep!" she exclaimed, voice thick with fatigue.

Laughing, Severus snatched the book from her grasp. He stood, walking lazily around the table as if taking a nice stroll.

"What are you even reading? Advanced Physics…interesting class I must say," he murmured, staring into her eyes.

"Oh come on Sev! I know you have to do summer classes too. So you must help me…and I'll help you with something!" she shouted, jumping up. She grabbed the book back, with a grin on her face.

Severus paused, tapping a long finger to his chin. "Well…you may be smart in Hogwarts, but who would've guessed you're horrible at muggle classes? So I suppose since you must not tarnish your image, I could help you," he explained, smirking.

His whole body stiffened as Lily wrapped him in a hug.

He wasn't used…to such displays of affection.

"Thank you so much Sev!" she exclaimed, promptly kissing his lips.

Both teens reddened, blankly staring at each other.

Lily rushed backwards, tripping over her extended chair. Laying on the ground, she glared at the non-moving ceiling.

"Excuse me while I try and find my dignity," she muttered.

Severus snickered behind his hand, slinging her bag over his shoulder. "Hurry up and find it then. My mum wants me home early," he stated as Lily rushed to exit besides him.

The two walked a ways, the silence between them straining.

"Mum says you're welcome for supper. She really thinks you need to eat more or something. So tomorrow, you'll tutor me and perhaps you can sleep over?" she explained, the lowering sun setting her hair aflame.

Shrugging, Severus refused to show how happy her words had made him. She knew all about his father, knew what he did.

He'd lied about his mother wanting him home early, he doubted she'd even realized he was gone.

Lily spun around, as the two stopped before her house.

"5th year should be so exciting, don't you agree?" she questioned as courage rushed through Severus.

"I like you a lot Lily," he commented, in a rush.

Lily did not pause a moment, her face serious. She took Severus' hands in her own speaking, "I love you Severus, you should know that. Who else helps me out when I need it? We will always be friends.

Severus could feel himself deflate as he quietly nodded.

Lily started as her name was shouted, pecking Severus on the cheek. She turned rushing into the house, a glaring Petunia slamming the door behind her.

Severus didn't know whether to cry or be happy.

She'd avoided his confession entirely. But that could always just mean…she was confused.

Nodding his head, Severus let a smile cross his face.

_Yes…she would realize one day._

* * *

_Thanks so much for reading and reviews are appreciated!  
_


End file.
